Her Knight in Shining Armor
by PSiwrotethis
Summary: One of the many scenarios I have imagined happening at the end of Season 8. I do not own Dexter, or the characters from the show – though it would be freakin sweet if I did. Rated M for sexual content and language.


One of the many scenarios I have imagined happening at the end of Season 8. I do not own Dexter, or the characters from the show – though it would be freakin sweet if I did. Rated M for sexual content and language.

She was reading and taking a swig of beer when he came out of the bathroom, walking straight towards her.

"Hey," she said, shifting so she was kneeling upright on the edge of the bed. "Come here." She reached out her arms, which he happily walked right into. "Mmmmm…how was your shower?" she asked, as she began rubbing his arms and kissing his neck. Tiny beads of water remained on what she could see of his top half, making his body slick beneath her thin hands.

"Woulda been better if you had joined me…" He pulled her closer to him, his hands roaming her back. His hands made their way to her waist, and with his thumbs, rubbed small circles on her hipbones.

Her eyes met his and she let out a sigh, "How about I make that up to you, right…now." Laughing, she tugged away at the towel covering his lower half, and tossed it across the room behind her. She pulled him onto the bed and stood on the floor facing him. Reaching behind her back, she undid the hook of her bra, letting it fall slowly off her shoulders and onto the ground. He reached for her and pulled her closer to him. He was just about to yank down her underwear, when…

"Uh uh uh…," she said with a sly smile and a devious look in her eye, waving her finger in front of his face. She quickly shimmied them off and mounted him. Grinding against him, she could feel how badly he wanted this. Wanted her. Needed her. And that made her fuckin' horny as hell.

"Deb…" he said, panting. "I…" He lost his train of thought as she continued to move atop him, letting out her own sounds of pleasure. He began inching his way back on the bed, her moving along with him. She began to bite and suck on the crook of his neck – something she learned recently – was enough to make him lose all control. And lose all control, he did.

He broke apart their kiss so forcefully it caused her to open her eyes. Grabbing her by the waist, he flipped her onto her back. She bounced as she fell and let out a little giggle. His hands feverishly roamed her body, and he kissed and caressed every square inch of her tiny frame. When he was done, he hovered over her, and spread her lean, long legs apart so slowly that she wanted to smack him.

He bent down and kissed her hard and deep as he entered her – the sensation driving both of them wild. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her. Using her right foot to steady herself on the bed, she arched up so she could wrap her left leg around his waist, forcing him deeper and deeper. After a few moments, he slowly lowered her back down onto the bed and grabbed her hands. Interlacing his fingers around hers, he brought her arms up and over her head. Her moaning was becoming breathier and he wanted to take her over the edge.

When he pulled out of her without notice, she opened her eyes and searched for his. He raised an eyebrow, and began kissing her neck and headed south. The only man who had done anything right down there, had been Frank Lundy. _Experience as in technique,_ she had once told him. As soon as he reached his target, all thoughts of Frank Lundy escaped her mind and she was transfixed by the immense pleasure she was feeling. Not even aware of what her limbs were doing, she once more planted her feet on the bed and brought her left hand behind his head – her fingers tangling in his hair. Her right hand, which was still where he had left it, reached out for anything she could clutch onto, and settled on a pillow.

"Oh God…..Ohhhhhhh fuckkk….." She tugged his hair and he looked up at her. Even from this vantage point, he was awestruck by how beautiful she was. He moved back on top of her and slid back inside with ease.  
"Oh Jesus. Fuck, Deb…" They clung to one another, fingernails digging into skin. Puncturing. And as if it were a movie, they unraveled together…almost poetically.

When she woke up, as was the case every night, he was not in her bed. _One night, he'll stay, _she thought to herself. _One night, he'll be able to. _She put on her robe and walked into the living room – her face lighting up at the sight she saw in front of her.

"Morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning, Sweetie. Is your cousin up?"  
"No, Harrison is still sleeping."

"Just like his Dad. Okay, sweetie, why don't you go play and when Uncle Dexter is awake, we can ask him to make us some pancakes, okay?"

"Okay! Love you, mommy," the little girl said. She scooped her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek and held her close. _She's still so young and innocent. I want her to stay this way forever._

They had decided that when she was older, they would tell her that her father was a bad man and had went away. All things considered, it wasn't so far from the truth. He really _had _gone away…had changed. No more Dark Passenger. No more nightly ventures on his boat. No more vetting or stalking or killing.

When people stopped them on the street and commented on how much she looked like him, they just laughed it off. She did have his eyes though. At least Debra thought so. Her pregnancy had come as a shock to both of them. It had come as a shock to everyone at MMPD too. When they asked, she told them all that it was some guy she had slept with when she was vetting him for Elway. In retrospect, it made leaving easier…more understandable. They went to Portland when she was about six months along – told everyone that they needed a change of scenery, when in reality, they were both nervous that Elway was starting to get a little too suspicious for either of their liking. They had gotten a house together, which Harrison was excited about, because he really did love his Aunt Debra…and he desperately needed…and wanted…a mother-figure in his life. To their friends in Miami, it didn't seem all that strange that they were going to be under the same roof. After all, they had done it before, and they all figured it was better that way – each of them being a single parent – and especially given her recent trauma…they all thought it was for the best. They strategically picked a house that had two bedrooms attached to a bathroom. _They can never know,_ they agreed. And they never would.

She was about six-weeks along when she _knew._ The first time they were together, it was after her realized Hannah was back in Miami. He had only told her because he wanted her to know that if God-forbid it came down to it – he would choose her. Just as he did when he turned the bitch in by giving her Price's pen. Debra had been drinking and he had suspected that she was using again, though he was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. He had actually asked Quinn to watch Harrison because he wanted to check on her. Recently the two had formed a friendship…an alliance, if you will, in large part _because_ of how much they each loved Debra. Much to his initial surprise, he was actually quite good with Harrison.

She cursed up a storm when she heard the news. She moved to throw something but he caught her arm and brought her in close to him. It was then that he realized that Vogel was wrong. He was capable of love. Capable of selfless love. And it was Debra whom he had these feelings for. It had always been Deb. It was just clear to him now. He wiped away the tears that fell from her eye and kissed her cheek gently. What happened next was a blur, but it happened again and again. And it would keep on happening.

When Dexter got home from work that day, he was surprised to see her in his apartment. "I sent Jamie home," she said stiffly, avoiding his eyes. "The little man's asleep." Sitting on his couch, staring at that small white piece of plastic, he knew too. "I can't…I mean, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do, but…I can't…I can't get rid of it. I can't…take another life…" She had sobbed for hours that night, and he just held her close and told her that everything would be alright…that they would figure it out…together.

It was him who realized, after going to the doctor, that the night they conceived was the same night he had told her that they would never have to worry about Hannah McKay ever again. There was something so beautiful about that, they both had agreed.

Five years had gone by, and still, he couldn't believe that he had fathered another child. A little girl! And while it did upset him to know that she could never know that he was so much more than Uncle Dexter, she was happy that he was her knight in shining armor and the only man in her life; and he was happy because he knew that her mother was happy. And her mother was happy, because they had each other.  
Harrison took great pride in being her protector – a role that Dexter had told him was very important for him to fulfill being that he was her older cousin. He was only four years older than her…the same age difference as Dexter and Debra. On the eve of his tenth birthday, he told his Aunt that he would always take care of Maria, even if she didn't like it. A tear fell from her face as she gave him a kiss goodnight and told him that she loved him. As she got up to shut the light and close the door, she couldn't help but think about how he was turning out to be very much like his father, and how she couldn't be prouder.


End file.
